memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Odo
Odo was a Changeling, one of 100 infants sent out to explore the galaxy and compelled to return later in order to share their experiences. He would serve as chief of security aboard the space station Terok Nor, later known as Deep Space 9. Discovery He was found adrift in his natural gelatinous state in the Denorios Belt in the Bajor system in 2337. In 2356 he was brought to the Bajoran Institute for Science to be studied by Dr. Mora Pol. Through much experimentation, Dr. Mora realized that Odo was a sentient being. During the Occupation of Bajor, Odo performed a Cardassian neck trick that greatly amused the Cardassian officers.(DS9: "The Alternate," "Necessary Evil") His name stems from the Cardassian word for "nothing," which is the literal translation of Odo'ital rather than its intended meaning "unknown sample." ("Heart of Stone") Terok Nor At some point during the occupation, Odo arrived on Terok Nor. He would often settle disputes between the Bajoran workers on the station. In 2365, Odo was recruited by Gul Dukat to investigate the murder of a Bajoran collaborator. Amongst his chief suspects was Kira Nerys, then a Bajoran resistance fighter. He would discover in 2370 that she was indeed the murderer. Odo continued working for the Cardassians, eventually becoming Chief of Security. He was under continual pressure to deliver results, and allowed the wrongful execution of three Bajorans for the attempted assassination of Gul Dukat. Deep Space 9 He retained this post after the withdrawal of the Cardassian forces, when the station fell under Federation administration and was renamed to Deep Space 9. At first Odo and Sisko did not see eye to eye on how security on the station should be handled, but eventually they would become close associates.(DS9: "Things Past", and Emissary) Having been found in the Denorios Belt, the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole provided him with further opportunity to investigate his origins. He was tricked by Croden into believing he had discovered Odo's people. The story had been fabricated by Croden to get Odo's help in rescuing Croden's daughter and other Rakhari. Croden apologized to Odo for the deception and wished him luck in finding his people. (DS9: "Vortex") During a mission to locate the Founders of the Dominion in the Gamma Quadrant he found himself drawn to a rogue planet in the Omarion Nebula. There he discovered that the Founders were, in fact, Changelings like himself. He soon discovered their distrust of "solids". (DS9: "The Search, Part I", and Part II) In 2371 Odo was forced to admit to Garak that, despite his disgust at their behaviour, he still wanted to return home. He accompanied Garak in an attempt to contact Enabran Tain. He became a prisoner of Tain, who was ploting, along with the Romulans, the extermination of the Founders. The plot failed, and Odo was aided in his escape by a Founder who was posing as a Romulan on Tain's ship. (DS9:"Improbable Cause") In late 2371, Odo was forced to kill a Changeling posing as Ambassador Krajensky who had tried to provoke a war between the Federation and the Tzenkethi. He became the first Changeling ever to harm another. (DS9: "The Adversary") In 2372, during a trip to Earth to advise Starfleet on the Changeling threat, Odo was secretly infected with a morphogenic virus by the rogue organisation Section 31, in the belief that he would eventually link with others of his kind, transferring the disease and ultimately eliminating his entire race. (DS9: "Extreme Measures") Life as a Solid Later that year, Odo became desperately ill, not as a result of the virus but because he had been poisoned by his own people in order to force him to return to them for treatment. There he was judged by the Great Link and forced in to humanoid form permanently, unable to change shape, as punishment for harming another Changeling. This had the unintended side effect of transferring the virus to every single member of the Great Link. (DS9: "Broken Link") :According to the script for To the Death, when Weyoun clapped Odo on the shoulder, he infected him with the sickness that presents itself in Broken Link and necessitates his return to the Great Link. In 2373, Quark found an infant Changeling amongst some salvage he had purchased. It was very sick and Odo and Dr. Mora's attempts to teach it to change form as Dr. Mora had done with Odo failed. Dying, it linked with Odo and restored his morphagenic matrix, allowing him to change form once again. (DS9: "The Begotten") Odo was instrumental in ending the war with the Dominion. He and Colonel Kira joined Damar's resistance group giving him valuable help in his fight against the Dominion. When the Female Changeling refused to order the Jem'Hadar and Breen forces to stand down, Odo linked with her, convincing her that she was wrong about Solids and to stand trial. In exchange, Odo agreed to return to the Great Link permanently to help build a new Dominion, and to cure his people. Unfortunately, this meant the end of his relationship with Kira. He was accompained on his return to the Link by Kira. As he merged into the link he changed into a tuxedo, which Kira liked him in. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Personal Relationships Family Doctor Mora Although Odo was an orphan, Dr. Mora liked to think of himself as Odo's father and referred to himself as such on several occasions. However, Odo resented this presumption and preferred to forget his time in Mora's laboratory. ("The Alternate") The Great Link In a manner of speaking, all Changelings and particularly the Great Link are his family. ("The Search, Part I") Romance "Humanoid mating rituals" As late as 2369, Odo had never "coupled," claiming he chose not to do so. He saw too many compromises involved in humanoid relationships and failed to understand the humanoid obsession with coupling. ("A Man Alone") Over the years, several women attempted to hit on Odo with no success. Lwaxana Troi Ambassador Lwaxana Troi was infatuated with Odo from the moment she saw him. As she put it, "I've never been with a Changeling before!" Odo found Lwaxana's advances annoying and even complained to Commander Sisko that Ambassador Troi wouldn't leave him alone. An accident later trapped the two of them together in a turbolift shortly before Odo was set to revert to his gelatinous state. Over the course of several hours, the two of them finally began to understand each other. They were stuck in the turbolift so long that Odo could barely hold his shape and was literally "melting." Lwaxana offered to allow Odo to carry Odo in her dress, but he was too proud as no one had ever seen hin in his liquid form. Finally, she removed her wig and admitted that no one had ever seen her in her natural state either. Odo felt more at ease after this revelation and allowed Lwaxana to carry him. ("The Forsaken") During Ambassador Troi's next visit to DS9, however, her persistent feelings for Odo combined with her case of zanthi fever to cause strange love triangles to form among the occupants of DS9. ("Fascination") Odo later saved Lwaxana's baby by marrying her and professing his love for her. ("The Muse") Arissa An Idanian woman named Arissa once fell for Odo only to find out she was married. ("A Simple Investigation") Kira Over the years Odo began to fall in love with Kira Nerys. He kept this a secret from her, and stood by as she entered into other romantic relationships. With the help of Vic Fontaine, he finally revealed his feelings for her in 2374, and found that she felt the same way. However, Odo left Deep Space Nine soon after. ("His Way") Friendships Quark From the time Quark opened his bar on DS9, he and Odo were bitter enemies. However, they maintained a mutual respect for one another, and Quark once observed that as Odo's worst enemy, he was the closest thing the shape-shifter had to a friend. ("A Man Alone") Odo always kept a vigilent eye on Quark's illicit activities, but in many cases, he was able to use Quark's underground contacts to infiltrate criminal organizations to which he would not otherwise have access. ("Indiscretion") When Odo left DS9, he attempted to do so without anyone noticing, but Quark caught up with him in the airlock. Odo claimed to have nothing to say to the Ferengi, but while he did not say so, it was clear Odo would miss his long-time adversary. He later admitted to Kira before entering the Great Link that he would miss everyone aboard DS9, even Quark. ("What You Leave Behind") Worf Worf and Odo both enjoyed their privacy, and they shared a dislike of people "dropping by" their quarters unexpectedly. Although the two of them did not become close friends (as was the case with most of Odo's friendships), Worf and Odo respected and understood each other. However, the two of them clashed while Worf was attempted to acclamate himself to life aboard DS9. Worf observed that Quark was conducting smuggling activities and informed Odo about it only to find that Odo already knew of the transactions. Unbeknownst to Worf, Odo was conducting an undercover operation and planned to use Quark's clandestine connections to infiltrate a large smuggling ring. When Worf placed Quark and Quark's contact under arrest, he discovered that the container in which the illicit goods were located was actually Odo in disguise. ("Crossfire") The Young Jem'Hadar In 2371, a newly "born" Jem'Hadar was foud among the wreckage of a salvaged ship Quark had purchased. The baby matured into an adolescent within days, and as a Changeling (and therefore a Founder in the boy's eyes), Odo inherited the responsibility of looking after him. The Jem'Hadar was willing to do literally anything Odo asked of him. However, Odo tried to break the boy of this habit ane encouraged him to think for himself and fight his natural-born tendencies toward violence. Ultimately, the boy decided that he belonged with the other Jem'Hadar. Odo, who could relate given his own longing to return to the Great Link, escorted the boy to Dominion space and wished him well. ("The Abandoned") :The Jem'Hadar boy was never given a name. It is unclear how or when newly bred Jem'Hadar receive their names. Laas While on a routine mission in the Gamma Quadrant, Odo and Chief O'Brien happened upon another Changeling named Laas. Odo was fascinated, as Laas too was one of the hundred infant Changelings the Founders had sent out to learn about other civilizations. The two of them bonded quickly, and Odo was able to tell that Laas' intentions were good despite the Chief's concerns. However, Laas did not integrate well when they returned to the station. He openly stated his dislike of "solids," much to Odo's chagrin. Laas believed Odo had been brainwashed into acting and thinking like a solid, making excessive and disruptive use of his own shape-shifting abilities to prove his point. Ultimately, Laas left in search of other Changelings in order to form a second Great Link. ("Chimera") :Odo likely infected Laas with the mutagenic virus. Laas' fate is unknown. Personal Interests Death Rituals Odo found humanoid death rituals fascinating, particularly the Ferengi tradition of vacuum desiccation. When Quark was selling discs of the recently deceased Ferengi entrepreneur, Plegg, Odo sarcastically informed Quark of his interest in the subject and offered to buy a disc, much to Quark's surprise. However, it turned out that Plegg was very much alive and that Quark had been cheated. Plegg found this very amusing, although Quark and Odo did not. ("Body Parts") Chronology Personal Beliefs Alternate Timeline :In an alternate timeline, in which the ''Defiant was sent back in time to the 22nd century, Odo was the only member of the crew who lived to see the Defiant arriving in the 24th century. In two hundred years he had grown more proficient in shapeshifting and was able to assume a more human face. He sabotaged the Defiant and caused it to avoid crashing on Gaia. By doing so the inhabitants of Gaia ceased to exist. (DS9: "Children of Time")'' de:Odo Apocrypha :''In the DS9 Relaunch novels, Odo sends a Jem'Hadar ambassador to the Alpha Quadrant to foster Dominion understanding of other cultures. He soon returns to DS9 and temporarily reunites with Kira. Category:Nonhumans Category:Deep Space 9 personnel